


Living a Dream

by Wincestiel_ShawolEXOL



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Depression, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Making it up As I Go Along, Memory Loss, Possible Character Death, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincestiel_ShawolEXOL/pseuds/Wincestiel_ShawolEXOL
Summary: This is my second continuing Destiel fic. The plot is based on a dream I had. I hope you all enjoy it. Please read the warnings before starting. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second continuing Destiel fic. The plot is based on a dream I had. I hope you all enjoy it. Please read the warnings before starting. :)

“Dean?” 

 

Castiel called as he walked down into the kitchen of their small home. “Dean, are you home?” He looked around for a while wondering where the noise that he had heard came from. Realizing that he was home alone, he decided to get a drink of water from the sink and head back up to bed. As he filled his glass with water, and brought it to his lip, he saw the reflection of someone standing behind him in the window over the sink. Before he could react, he felt strong hands on him and himself being shoved into the kitchen table. His mind began racing as panic set in. “What the hell is going on?” he was thought to himself as he struggled to break free of his attacker. Ultimately he was shoved face first into the wooden table top and bent over. The last thing he felt was a sharp prick in his neck before the world blacked out.

 

Hours later, Dean came home to the shock of his life. He crept into the house trying to make as little noise as possible, and kicked off his shoes. Hastily making for the stairs he climbed them silently. When he got upstairs and tiptoed into the bedroom, he realized that Castiel was not in bed. “Cas?” he was called into the darkness; there was no answer. He went to the bathroom poked and his head but there was no one there either. Dean was beginning to worr. “It’s 5 in the morning where the hell could he be?” he muttered to himself. Perplexed and quite a bit drunk, he walked downstairs and stepped into the kitchen. He felt the sharp prick of glass on the bottom of his foot and jumped. “What the fuck!” he shouted.He reached down and pulled a piece of glass from his foot, then bumbled for the light.

 

Flicking a switch he looked up and saw his husband bent over the kitchen table passed out. His skin was red and bruised and there was blood gushing from a wound on his head. Immediately, Dean ran over to him and shook him roughly; fear was beginning to bubble up in his throat and seep into his chest. “Cas, Dean shouted, Are you okay?” When he got no answer Dean started to panic and tears welled in his eyes. “Baby what happened, Dean pleaded, please wake up!” He frantically reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone to call 911. 

 

Castiel awoke in the hospital hours later groggy and wondering where he was.  
“Unnhh, he groaned opening and closing his eyes over and over again to try to focus the spinning room. His head was hurting and the fluorescent lighting made the room all too bright, where am I?” he said out loud to no one in particular. He was startled when a voice answered him back. “you're in the hospital” the voice said. He looked over and saw that there was a woman standing in the corner of the room. “Who are you?” he asked. “My name is Meg,she said, I work here. I'm a nurse, and I'm also your wife.” She punctuated her little speech with a sweet smile. “You're my what?” Castiel asked, obviously shocked by this revelation. “I'm your wife. Don't you remember me? Meg asked with a hurt expression. “ I'm sorry. No, I don't.” he answered quietly. Meg smiled softly. “That's alright sweetheart. We'll get you home and fixed up in no time.” “I don't really remember much of anything, Castiel said with a confused expression slightly tilting his head to the side, I don't even remember my name right now.” “well that's easy, Meg replied cheerfully, your name is Clarence. Clarence Masters.” “Clarence?” Castiel questioned out loud. “yes,sweetheart, Meg said while walking over and placing a hand on his face lovingly, I've been so worried about you. You were in an accident. I'm not surprised you can't remember much. The doctor said you hit your head pretty hard.”

 

Castiel reached up and felt the bandage wrapped around his head. “An accident? what happened?” he asked. “I'm not too sure, Meg answered, I was at work but from what I heard from the police, you were driving down a dark road. You saw a deer, swerved off the road to avoid it,and hit a tree. That's my Clarence, always so sweet and kind every creature on earth.” “Well that sounds pretty foolish of me now, Castiel thought out loud, I mean sure the deers okay... I hope, but now I don't even remember my own wife.” “Don't worry Clarence, Meg said sweetly with a small grin on her face, we've got a lot of catching up to do.” She kissed him lightly on the lips and then sighed contently. “Let me go talk to the doctor,and we'll see if I can take you home now” she said. “Okay.” Castiel smiled and nodded. A few minutes later she came back with a paper in her hand. “Alright Clarence, she said, let's go.” She helped him out of bed and got him dressed. Once he was alright to stand, the two of them made their way out of the hospital. Thirty minutes later, Meg was letting Castiel into a small house on the outskirts of town near the woods. “home sweet home, she said cheerfully, this is where we live. Now come on upstairs.” She led him to a large bedroom that had a king sized bed in the center and matching bedside tables. “You should lie down, she said, you’ve got a really bad concussion,but don't worry baby I'll take good care of you.”


End file.
